Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation sensor, and more particularly, to a radiation sensor which includes a fin structure and a charge collector dielectric layer formed on an outer side of the fin structure.
Description of the Related Art
Radiation sensors are conventionally used to sense the presence of electromagnetic radiation, such as gamma rays, X-rays and the higher energy range of ultraviolet light. They may measure radiation in terms of accumulated dose (e.g., rad) or in terms of dose rate (e.g., rads per unit time). They have many applications, including in medical and space technologies.
A metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) dosimeter is an example of a conventional radiation sensor. When a MOSFET dosimeter is irradiated, electron-hole pairs are generated within the gate oxide of the MOSFET by the incident radiation. Electrons quickly move out of the gate electrode of the MOSFET while holes move towards the silicon/gate oxide interface where they become trapped in long term sites, causing a negative threshold voltage shift which can persist for years. The difference in voltage shift before and after exposure can be measured, and is proportional to dose.